Jealousy
by Maya-nii
Summary: *ONESHOT* Wait. What were these thoughts? What the hell was he thinking? Could it be possible that he was No, he didn't even want to think of the word. There was no way that he could ever be… that.


A/N: I wrote this as a sort of apology to ToFuu fans for neglecting the fandom for a long time. Angst, humor and romance all rolled into one; the usual ToFuu combination.

Disclaimer: I never owned them… and never will. Stop rubbing it in! cries

---

He watched with narrowed eyes as she threw her head back and laughed at something her companion said. Then, she smacked his arm playfully and his eyes narrowed into slits when the man pretended to 'hurt' and rubbed his 'injured' arm. His blood boiled when she touched the man's arm; at that special spot where she usually touched **him**.

_Oh, there was hell to pay_, he thought as he stormed home angrily.

---

"I'm home!" Kirisawa Fuuko called cheerfully into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Silence greeted her but the purple-haired woman shrugged. Either no one was at home or her fiancé didn't bother to reply. As usual.

She was surprised though when she saw her fiancé sitting in their bed, reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose. He didn't even look up upon her entry.

"Mi-chan, you're home? I thought you said you went out with the guys?" Fuuko asked, confused.

"It got cancelled. Ishihara-san couldn't make it and Shige-san remembered his seven-month anniversary the last minute," Mikagami Tokiya replied though his lips appeared to be barely moving, "that idiot." Fuuko didn't bother to suppress her laughter.

"I'm sorry your evening didn't go as planned. Mine went along smoothly. I should be able to clinch this deal," Fuuko said cheerily, turning her back to him and unfortunately, missed the cold glare and the sudden rigidity of his body.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. I swear, for someone so skinny, Takahashi-san sure puts a lot of cologne on," she made a face, "it's overpowering enough to kill." Tokiya grunted in reply and Fuuko headed towards the bathroom.

---

"It's overpowering enough to kill," his fiancée's words kept echoing in his mind.

Fuuko sure did get one thing right: Her company's future business partner practically poured the whole bottle on himself. Tokiya had caught a whiff of the scent the moment she walked in. And it was enough to send him into a murderous rage, considering what he had seen earlier. His fiancée even had the guts to act nonchalant.

"Of course she did, you moron," he snorted into his cup of coffee, "she didn't know you were there."

"I didn't know you were where?" Tokiya almost cursed when Fuuko sashayed into the kitchen, a bathrobe firmly tied around her slender body, her long hair damp and cascaded down her back.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. A little too quickly. He prayed that she didn't notice because if she did, she would start asking questions.

"Hmm," was all Fuuko said to that. Her back was turned to him but Tokiya could almost envision her lips pursed and a suspicious gleam ignited in her cobalt blue eyes.

"Ahhh, this is what I call relaxation," she sighed with pleasure. Tokiya eyed her drink of choice critically.

"You're drinking a soda. Hardly what I'd call relaxation," he told her flatly. Fuuko snorted.

"You wouldn't know relaxation even if it came and bit you on your ass," she retorted. Tokiya bit back a smirk. _Touché_.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Tokiya kept sneaking mini glances at his fiancée, at which he knew she noticed but said nothing. A fighter would always have his fighter instincts even when his weapons were taken away, after all. He was contemplating what he had seen earlier. It had been mostly innocent, that he knew, but he couldn't take the fact that she had touched him _there_. That special spot that sent warm sensations through his body. Granted, it was a weird pleasure spot but he regarded it as sacred. And now, someone had been touched there.

Was it intentional? Possible, but perhaps it was Takahashi's special spot too and he had asked her to touch him there? Tokiya couldn't hear what they were talking about anyway so anything could have been possible. Was she aware that Tokiya was watching? Her fighter instincts were still very alert and even though he tried to be very subtle, it was possible that she had sniffed him out ages ago. Was it-

Wait. What were these thoughts? What the hell was he thinking? Could it be possible that he was- No, he didn't even want to think of the word. There was no way that he could ever be… _that_. The day he was _that_ was the day the world would be ending.

"Mi-chan, you're frowning," his fiancée's concerned voice cut through his train of thoughts.

"No, I'm not," he denied instantly even though he was fully aware that he was.

"Yes, you are. That expression that has your eyebrows slanted sharply downwards and a displeased look crossing your face is called a frown," Fuuko said slowly, "now out with it. Why are you frowning?"

"It's nothing," he said, practically gulping down the rest of his coffee and washed his cup hurriedly. Tokiya had never hurried before in his life but after learning about Fuuko's Look, hurried was the newest word in his dictionary.

He wiped the cup dry as fast as he could without breaking it and almost ran towards the living room. Unfortunately, Fuuko grabbed his arm the moment he left the kitchen and, despite the fact that he was heavier than her, Tokiya was pulled back. Damn, he knew he should have ran.

"Mikagami Tokiya, you're hiding something from me," Fuuko accused.

---

Fuuko stood there, staring up at her somber fiancé. Well, more like glaring actually. Something was up, she knew it. They weren't together for two years for nothing and she could read him like a book. Well, almost. There were still times that she had yet to figure out his intentions and thoughts. But something like this, she knew all too well. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Acting like I didn't say anything or nothing had happened just makes it obvious that something is wrong, Mi-chan," Fuuko reminded him. It was a saying he was fond of uttering under his breath when anyone lied to him. Tokiya looked down at her, his ice blue eyes locked with her cobalt blue ones.

"It's nothing," he said through gritted teeth.

"Look, Mi-chan, we can stand here all night and you can tell me it's nothing all you want but I **_know_** there's something wrong," she jabbed a finger into his chest, "I'm not your fiancée for nothing and we were teammates way before that so you'd better start talking."

Tokiya's eyes narrowed into slits and for a moment there, Fuuko was afraid. Even though she had seen (and experienced) her fiancé's wrath, it was still scary to see him angry.

"Fine. You want to know what's bothering so much?" he hissed and when she nodded, he leaned in close to her, their noses barely an inch apart, "I saw you walking out of the restaurant with Takahashi and, boy, weren't you two so cozy."

"M-Mi-chan… I was just…" Fuuko stammered, taken aback by the venom laced in his voice and the furious expression on his face.

"Stop calling me that!" he growled, "God, we're about to get married and you'll still calling me by that **_ridiculous_** nickname!"

Fuuko was shocked beyond words. He had never sounded so angry before, not even when she had accidentally washed his dry-clean only suit in the washing machine. Then, her shock was replaced with anger. How dare he accuse her of cheating on him! She had specifically told him that she would have to be cozy with Takahashi Ayame just so she could secure a business deal. Then, her anger turned into pain. The pain was not for her, even though she was hurt that Tokiya would think that she was cheating on him, but for him. He might have been mistaken but her empathy forced her to put herself in his shoes. Whatever he was thinking, it must have hurt him a lot.

She stared steadily back at him, into his eyes, which had turned into shards of ice. Maybe she could get an answer from him as to why he thought she was cheating on her. If he had heard a rumor, well, she would try to justify herself the best she could.

Soon, Tokiya broke the stare, choosing to stomp over to their room. Fuuko felt like screaming. She hated his tantrums, but to find out the truth, she had to be patient.

"Mi-chan," she called but he didn't even turn around. She clenched her teeth and tried to keep her voice steady.

"Tokiya," she said. That made him stop in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

Biting back a sigh, Fuuko pushed back her long hair and strode towards him. When she neared him, Fuuko hugged him from behind, intentionally pressing her breasts against his back a little. Instantly, he stiffened. _Automatic Mikagami defense mechanism_, Fuuko thought wryly.

"Get away from me," Tokiya said coldly. Fuuko sighed and shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

"No," she mumbled, pressing her face into his shirt, inhaling the lingering scent of his cologne.

"Fuuko," he began.

"Shh," she said, squeezing him a bit tighter, "Look, Mi- Tokiya, whatever I did to you today or maybe yesterday or last week or maybe last month, I'm sorry, okay? But it's hard for me to know what it is I did wrong when you don't tell me what it is. I'm not a mind-reader, you know, and it's hard for me to tell what you're feeling even though we've been together for so long."

Fuuko carefully reached for Tokiya's right hand and turned him around slowly so that he was facing her. The hostile look on his face had softened a little and his body had relaxed a little but he was still looking at her suspiciously.

"Tokiya, remember, I'm yours. Forever and always," she kissed his palm tenderly and then she placed his hand on her chest, "my heart beats for you, Tokiya. I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you so angry."

Fuuko fought the urge to bite her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous. It would only make the atmosphere relaxed and Tokiya would most probably flare right back up. She had to keep her face straight and innocent or he would never buy it.

She was surprised when Tokiya moved to close the gap between the two of them, never removing his hand from its position on her chest. He leaned in close to her and she could see a gleam in his eye. One she could identify as lust. His hand moved towards the sash of her bathrobe, his fingers expertly undoing the knot. He pushed the bathrobe off one shoulder, exposing only one side of Fuuko's body. His eyes roamed over her body, causing Fuuko to shudder as she felt really warm under his gaze.

"Aa," he murmured, his voice devoid of coldness but instead, was filled with lust, "you're mine."

Without hesitation, he kissed her, his tongue probing her mouth without mercy and Fuuko felt that all was right in the world.

**OWARI**

Don't forget to review!


End file.
